The Dinner
by cowbell2011
Summary: HR M rated fun...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apparantly people haven't been able to access his fic so I've reposted it. Hopefully there's no problems now. It's just good old fashioned M rated fun!**

* * *

><p>Ruth sat opposite Harry in the posh restaurant looking deeply into his smouldering eyes. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was thinking about having sex with her. In fact, they had been late arriving at the restaurant because he had insisted on having his way with her before they left. Twice. Not that she was really complaining.<p>

The waiter arrived with their food and stood waiting patiently in case they asked for anything extra. He took one look at the couple eyeing each other up and slipped away quietly. They wouldn't be asking for anything extra tonight.

Ruth picked up her fork and tasted the first mouthful of food.

'Oh god...mmmmm...that is just _delicious_.'

Harry stared at her open mouthed as she swallowed the mouthful of food. He almost had a heart attack when she spotted a droplet of sauce on her finger and sucked it off sensually.

'Dear God woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack?' He asked breathlessly.

She smiled mischievously at him before taking another mouthful. He watched her carefully before deeming it safe to begin eating his own dish. Clearly he had misjudged Ruth's appetite for him rather than her food though, as before he even managed one mouthful he felt her stocking clad foot sliding slowly up his leg.

'Ruth, what erm...what are you...oh my lord...'

Harry never managed to finish his sentence as Ruth's foot quickly found its way to his groin and began caressing his already hardening erection through his trousers. He practically choked on his food and put his cutlery down before he could do any more damage. When he looked over at Ruth, he was amazed to see she was busy eating her meal. To any outsider, there would be nothing amiss at their table, but he knew differently. Underneath the tablecloth, Ruth was currently wrapping her toes around his throbbing length.

'Not hungry Harry? You've hardly touched your food.'

It was said with a smirk on her face as she knew exactly why he wasn't touching his food. Harry coughed once and shifted in his seat before shooting her a pleading look. She decided to take pity on him and removed her foot, slipping it back into her shoe. She stood from the table and on her way to the bathroom, leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear.

'Eat quickly Harry. I want to take you home and have you every way I possibly can.'

By the time Ruth returned from the bathroom Harry had cleared his plate and was signing for the bill. She watching him fumbling with his wallet and smiled at the effect she had on him. It had taken her a long time to gain the confidence to act like this, but they had been together for six months now, and she had never felt more loved in her entire life. When he had finally stowed his wallet in his jacket pocket she took his arm and they left the restaurant together.

They'd barely gotten ten yards down the road when Harry had pulled her into the alcove of the nearest shop and began kissing her so passionately she almost forgot where they were. His hands caressed her body through the material of her dress and she became more and more frustrated that they weren't at home in bed that very moment.

'Harry, wait. We can't do this here.'

He stopped kissing her just for long enough to straighten her dress out for her before going back to his assault on her neck.

'You're..._kiss_...right..._kiss_...come..._kiss_...with..._kiss_...me.'

Before she could respond he pulled her out of the alcove and into the alleyway behind the restaurant they had just left. She squealed in surprise when he lifted her up by her waist and her legs instinctively wrapped around him without her even realising. He pushed her back up against the rough brick wall and tugged her dress out from between them so that it was bunched up around her waist.

'I can't wait until we get home. I want you screaming my name right now.'

Ruth had been about to formulate a response but it died on her lips when Harry reached down between them and his hand found her already moist folds. His movements stilled and he looked at her in shock.

'No underwear Ruth? You are a dirty little minx.'

He began moving his fingers over her intimate area, paying special attention to her clitoris. He knew just how to touch it in order to drive her crazy, he'd had enough practice after all. Her body was writhing between him and the wall and he knew she was getting close so he pulled his hand out from between them.

'You bastard...don't stop now.' She said breathlessly.

'Patience my dear.'

Harry unzipped his trousers and freed his throbbing erection from his underwear. He wasted no time in entering her, slowly at first until she adjusted, before setting a fast and frantic pace. It didn't take long before they came together and they stayed joined against the wall until they had both caught their breath. A group of people passing the end of the alleyway spurred them into action and Ruth frantically adjusted her dress while Harry zipped up his trousers. They laughed as they exited the alley hand in hand, and headed home for a long night of passionate lovemaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't often get ill. Consequently I've reached heights of boredom today I didn't know existed, so have relented and opened up my laptop again. This was requested by a couple of people, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They had barely made it through the front door before Harry's hands were wandering over Ruth's body again. The knowledge that she was not wearing any underwear turned him on considerably and he simply could not control himself. He had pushed her up against the wall, the pictures hanging up behind them crashing to the floor under the force of their passion.<p>

Harry grabbed Ruth's thighs and lifted her up, causing her to squeal in surprise. Not missing a beat though, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he pressed her harder against the wall. He was kissing her neck in the most delightful way, and she almost didn't have the energy to stop him, but she needed more.

'Harry...' She began breathlessly.

'Hmmm?' He continued to kiss her neck, biting gently on her earlobe and sucking her pulse point. It was going to leave a mark, and everybody was going to see it on the grid tomorrow. But she found that right now, she did not care one little bit.

'Bedroom. _Now._'

Ruth rolled her hips against Harry's body and he groaned as her centre pressed against his firm erection.

'I've got a better idea. If you're willing?'

Ruth captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, biting down on his bottom lip with just the right amount of pressure that she knew drove him crazy.

'As long as it involves you, me, and an inordinate amount of sex, then I'm all ears.'

Harry chuckled and, placing his hands on Ruth's behind to support her weight, he pushed back away from the wall and directed them towards the kitchen. It was a stumbling journey, his concentration broken many times by Ruth sucking on his neck. Eventually though they reached the kitchen and Harry placed Ruth down on the kitchen table. They continued kissing and he hurriedly removed his clothes in a blind haze of passion. He felt Ruth reach down between them for his erection and caught her hand before she could touch him. If he let her have his way, they would never get to what he had planned.

'Not so fast Ruth. Take your clothes off.'

He watched with barely concealed excitement as Ruth slowly drew down her dress to reveal that she had gone braless to match her lack of knickers. The garment was thrown over his shoulder and he heard it land on the floor on the hall with a quiet thump. Clothing forgotten, she pulled him to her for another kiss. He lifted her off the table, pulling the table cloth with them. For a moment she was confused as to why he had grasped the table cloth too, but that soon became clear when he laid it out on the stone floor and motioned for her to lie down on it. She did as asked and watched as he then opened the fridge and his head disappeared behind the door. The light from inside cast a glow across the darkened room and their shadows mingled on the kitchen floor.

'Harry...it's not exactly the time for a snack.'

When his head finally appeared from behind the fridge door, she had to laugh at the expression on his face and the item he held triumphantly in his hands.

'Whipped cream? And I thought I was the dirty one?'

Harry put his finger to his lips to indicate her to be quiet and lowered himself down on the blanket above her, can of whipped cream in hand. He began by kissing her softly before moving down to her neck. Her eyes fell closed at the sensations he was causing in her, and he took that as his opportunity to strike with the dairy product. She gasped and her eyes flew open as the cold cream was squirted around both of her nipples.

Harry chuckled but didn't give Ruth any time to respond to his actions before lowering his head and licking the cream off her body. This caused her to moan in delight and she couldn't help but press his head closer to her body. When he had licked her breasts clean he picked up the can again and squirted a trail from the valley between her breasts right down to her centre. He finished with a flourish, twisting his wrist to create a perfect cone of cream, causing Ruth to giggle at his antics.

'You're not on Masterchef Harry.'

'I should bloody hope not, nobody else is allowed to see you like this.'

She smiled and shivered in anticipation as he again lowered his head to her skin, lapping up the cream from between her breasts. Slowly but surely, he made his way further and further down his body until he came to the end of the trail just above her light brown curls. He made sure to lap up all the sticky substance before trailing his tongue through Ruth's moist folds. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue, cold from the whipped cream, traced patterns on her clitoris. Already she could feel the climax building within her and she wanted Harry to come with her. Grabbing his head she pulled him upwards with great reluctance and kissed him forcefully.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rolled her hips to indicate what she wanted. This time he dispensed with the teasing and entered her hard and fast. She was more than ready for him and he easily slid inside of her. She tensed her legs to pull him even deeper inside of her and it didn't take long for her to fall off the edge. The sensation of her inner walls contracting around his length caused Harry to fall with her and together they cried out in unison before collapsing, spent and sweaty on the floor.

Still joined, Harry rolled them onto their sides and wrapped his arms around Ruth while she still tried to recover, eyes closed. When their breathing had returned to normal he kissed her on the top of the head softly, playing with her hair.

'Want to go up to bed? I'm not as young as I used to be and a night on the kitchen floor will play havoc with my back.'

They parted slowly and rose from the floor. Harry retrieved his jacket from the corner of the room and wrapped it around Ruth's shoulders when he noticed her shivering slightly from the cool night air. Together they made it upstairs and crawled into bed into the relative warmth under the covers.


End file.
